eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sk-AR Mk1 Armor
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Eternal Empire * '''Model: Sk-AR Mark 1 Contractor Battle Armor * Modularity: Yes - Camouflage Patterns; Additional modifications may be performed by the user (requires resubmission as a separate item) * Production: Minor * Material: '''Durasteel Armor Plating, Phrik Vambraces & Helmet, Electronic Components, SHDE Cells * '''Classification: Multipurpose Battle Armor * Weight: Average * Resistances: '- Blasters (And other plasma type weapons): '''High '- Kinetic: Average '- Lightsabers: '''Low - Phrik Vambraces & Helmets give some protection against lightsabers to the wearer, but the rest of the armor plating is regular durasteel '- Sonic: 'Average - '''EMP/ION: '''Low '- Elemental: '''Average - '''Toxic/Corrosive: High * SHDE Adaptive Camouflage System: The Sk-AR Mk1 suit is equipped with the SHDE camouflage system, allowing it to generate personalized camouflage patterns depending on the environment * VISR Thermomagnetic Optics System: Outfitted with the KC-VISR optics system, the Sk-AR suit enables the wearer to possibly detect enemies hidden behind obstacles, or even concealed by cloaking fields in some specific circumstances * Integrated RCS Thrusters: Indended to be as usable in space as it is on the ground, the Sk-AR suit benefits from integrated RCS thrusters that enable its wearer to maneuver in zero-G environments * Built-in Comlink and Rebreather: Essentially a self-contained, vacuum-rated sealed unit, the Sk-AR suit features a built in rebreather unit and a comlink * Vacuum-Rated: An enclosed and sealed unit which also features its own RCS thrusters, the Sk-AR suit is rated for operation in both vacuum and on planetary bodies, having the added side effect of making its wearer effectively immune to toxic gasses * Got the Moves like Bobba: Featuring a number of sophisticated built-in systems design to facilitate detection, mobility and concealment, the Sk-AR is an ideal suit of armor for mercenaries and bounty hunters * Maintenance Heavy: With its highly complex integrated systems, the Sk-AR requires frequent and complicated maintenance to remain in peak operational condition * Bzzzzt: Allthough offering fairly good protection against common weapons, the Sk-AR is particularly vulnerable to ion and EMP-based weaponry, or technologies which perform similar functions, which can damage and disable its complex built-in systems * Technical Limitations: For all its advanced features, the Sk-AR suit suffers from the technical limitations imposed by its component systems. The VISR system features optics that glow in the dark, potentially revealing the wearer's position if not accounted for properly and the RCS thrusters only have a limited amount of fuel The imperial authorities' decision to enable the formation of the Contractors' Guild, a state-run organization which effectively functions as a regulatory body, centralized contract marketplace and union for mercenaries and bounty hunters, the requirement for new, specialized equipment that would complement the skills and abilities of individuals following these professions, as well as offering them a suite of technologies and assets that would facilitate their work in the field, in as many, if not all, the possible environments and situations that they may find themselves in. The Mark 1 Sk-AR suit of armor is the first of these developments, a highly advanced and sophisticated piece of equipment that is made available for purchase to all members of the organization for the price of 9500 Credits. Uniquely to the Contractors' Guild, the suit may be purchased through a leasing system, where a fee is deducted from each contract until the full amount is obtained by the organization, with the requirement that members who opt for this payment systems, must keep completing contracts until all debts have been paid off. In technical terms, the Sk-AR Mark 1 is a complex piece of machinery designed to offer its wearers a high degree of protection in most common situations that the designers anticipated them to operate in. It features high-grade Durasteel plating over much of the body, with vambraces and helmets fashioned out of Phrik, offering the wearer some minimal protection against lightsaber-wielding opponents. Featuring a variety of built-in, highly advanced systems such as the VISR optics system and the SHDE adaptive camouflage technology, the Sk-AR Mark 1 is designed to maximize its operator's abilities for concealment and detection, the optics system enabling them to detect targets hidden behind obstacles, or obscured by dust at distances of up to fifty meters and, in some very specific situations, cloaked enemies as well, although this system may only be activated for ten seconds of each minute, requiring fifty seconds to dissipate heat, afterwards. Additionally, the VISR system also provides low-light enhanced visibility features, which can be kept active for up to six hours. The SHDE camouflage system enables the armor to automatically generate and overlay a digital camouflage pattern onto its plates, pattern which is personalized for the specific environment in which the user is operating at the moment, the entire process of pattern generation taking around fifteen seconds to complete. While nowhere near the capabilities of a true cloaking system, it greatly enhances the wearer's ability to blend into the environment and remain concealed. The pattern itself, however, is completely static, as the SHDE cells which generate the display, along with the rest of the system, require fifteen seconds to refresh, with no way to bypass this due to physical limitations of the system. The suit itself can be modified by the users to conform to their specific requirements and preferences, such as adding true cloaking systems, although these modifications do not come as standard and as such, are not supported by the manufacturer, with the manual specifically stating that any modifications are performed at the user's own risk and that the company is not liable for any injuries, damage or malfunctions that may result from any changes made by the user. Fully vacuum-rated, the Sk-AR suit is essentially a self-contained unit, featuring its own built-in comms and rebreather, giving the user the added benefit of protecting against toxic gases, along with moderate protection against most common corrosive substances, although it should be noted that the suit is not completely immune to corrosion and users should take great care to avoid coming into contact with such substances, nevertheless. Intended to grant the wearer the ability to also maneuver in zero-G environments, the suit also features built-in RCS thrusters that are fed from a container of pressurized gas stored on the back, requiring periodic refueling and having only a limited autonomy. These RCS thrusters do not produce sufficient thrust to enable operation in gravity, therefore they are only useful in space. For atmospheric flight, users should instead purchase a rocket pack of their own preference. Highly sophisticated, the Sk-AR does come with several downsides, requiring periodic maintenance in order to remain in operating condition, otherwise risking breakdowns and malfunctions, some of the maintenance procedures requiring highly specialized equipment and thus, preventing these procedures from being performed in the field. The Guild offers maintenance services in exchange for a small fee, although users are free to take their business to a place of their own choosing, should the Guild's own services be unsatisfactory. The highly complex electronics that make up the suit's various advanced systems, are also highly vulnerable to weaponry designed to disable machinery, such as ion or EMP-based devices. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/sk-ar-mk1-armor.130252/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Contractors' Guild